


Distraction

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: Even the smartest of people can do incredibly dumb things when they're distracted. Like, say, forget how to use a vending machine.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I canNOT believe I almost missed posting this during Pride Month. I wrote this at the end of March, meant to post it wayyyy sooner. June came around and I meant to post it at the beginning of the month... I had THIRTY DAYS. At least I made it? This is my first, hopefully not my last, Thirteen/Rose fic(let). Hope y'all enjoy. 
> 
> (Wow, has it really been almost a year since I posted anything? *waves hello and until next time*)

Rose Tyler had just closed Henrik's when she paused, having heard muttering and clanking coming down the hallway. She knew she should've been the only one left, but maybe someone had left something behind. “Hello? Anyone here?”

The loud swear word echoed down.

“Is that Wilson? Are you taking the mick?” He was the most likely culprit, always larking about. Slowly, she turned the corner and almost jumped back. Almost.

A blonde head popped around from the vending machine. “Hello!” Her grin lessened as she took in Rose’s startled expression. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to frighten you. I was trying to find someone to help me out. Seems like I missed closing call. When I came across this, this-” The blonde woman in a trenchcoat (who wears a trenchcoat in the summer?) turned to the vending machine before looking back at her with a sheepish expression.

“Vending machine?” she supplied helpfully.

“Vending machine! Brilliant, yes, that, this.” She gestured once again. “Realized I was a bit hungry and decided to get a snack, but I couldn’t really figure out where to put my bill…”

“Oh, that’s because this one only takes card.” Rose smiled amusedly. This woman was too adorable for words. She had never come across someone who was this oblivious.

The woman faced the machine once more and inspected it more closely. She finally stepped away and smacked her forehead. “Of course! I don’t know how I didn’t notice. I could have had my jaffa cake already and been out of your hair.” She shook her head and laughed.

Rose hesitated before putting on her brave face. “Well, since the store’s already closed and technically you shouldn’t be allowed to get anything from the vending machine now, what about you and I go get some chips?”

The grin the woman gave her now was nothing to the one she had given her previously. “I’d love to!”

“Alright. I just need to set up the alarm. Why don’t you wait by the doors and I’ll be right there,” she suggested

“Brilliant!” She moved to head to the doors before reeling back. “I’m Jane Smith by the way.”

“Rose, Rose Tyler,” she offered and extended her hand. She had to hold in a gasp when Jane took her hand and her heart sped up as they touched.

“Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler. I’ll be waiting.”

\---------

Rose paid for their chips and as they sit at a booth, she laughed. “How were you going to manage getting some jaffa cakes from the vending machine without any money?”

Jane blushed and Rose decided that sheepish smile was her favourite of all. “I wasn’t really trying to get some jaffa cakes.” She hesitated before continuing, “I was at Henrik’s the other day and I saw you folding some of the shirts at the display out front. Was trying to find my mate, Graham, a gift. His wife, Grace, has just passed away, you see, and I was trying to figure out the right ‘I’m sorry’ gift, when I saw you. I didn’t find anything, of course. Not much you can get someone whose partner has just died, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I hung about most of the afternoon, trying to get the courage to talk to you. I really did miss closing call,” she rushed to reassure. “I’m sure I sound like a stalker now, but I didn’t mean to stay nor did I know you were closing, but…” She shrugged.

“No, not at all. Well,” she corrected, “maybe it’d be a little creepy, but I believe you didn’t do it intentionally. Sometimes grief does that to people. Did you know Grace well?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “She was a nurse at the hospital I work in.”

Rose gawked. “You’re a doctor?” A thought crossed her mind and her breath hitched. “Were you just having me on about not knowing how the vending machine works?” She did not like the thought of having been played a fool.

Jane blinked. “What? No! No! I didn’t realize it was one that only took card. I was. Well, I was distracted, by you.” She looked down and nudged at her chips.

Rose observed her closely. Nothing she had done thus far has seemed insincere, except maybe the whole vending machine situation, but really, she should have realized that no one could be that oblivious. Unless they were distracted. Jane, Doctor Jane Smith, was distracted by her, Rose Tyler, shopgirl. It couldn't be possible. But it happened. Is happening. As she reached to touch Jane’s hand, feelings rush through her again and Rose realized it didn't matter how they met. They could have met while the building was exploding or Jane could be a John, but the fact was that they have met and she wouldn't change it for the world. There's something here and she had a feeling they will be fantastic.

(Whatever she was feeling, she felt good.)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this adorable post](https://thirteenxrose.tumblr.com/post/169608831706/i-just-taught-a-pretty-girl-how-to-use-a-vending). I wanted to write this FOREVER and now it's finally done.


End file.
